<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sensitive Boss by hyunshalo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853753">Sensitive Boss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunshalo/pseuds/hyunshalo'>hyunshalo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When Two Kids Sing [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ChangIn, I never know what to tag ffs, M/M, Office, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Seo Changbin-centric, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, banana milk, changbin is wholesome, han jisung writer, idek what I did with chan, it’s 5am I’m done gn, jeongbin, jeongin is angry, stray kids - Freeform, two kids songs, yeah mean boss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:53:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunshalo/pseuds/hyunshalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang Jeongin was the CEO of one of the most renowned book publishing houses in the country, at the mere age of 21. Some called him a prodigy, some an anomaly, but everyone who worked for him knew him as the <em>Sensitive Boss</em>, or more commonly known as: <em>an asshole</em>. </p><p>Until he meets Seo Changbin; an English graduate, who loves to write, that just took a job at Bright Books Press because he had nothing better to do. </p><p>Jeongin soon learns from Changbin that maybe being such a <em>Sensitive Boss</em> would cause more harm than good, and that a smile can go a long way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When Two Kids Sing [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sensitive Boss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a/n: hii this is the first part of the ‘when two kids sing’ series. It’s a collection of four oneshots based on the ‘two kids song’ songs :) I hope you enjoy~</p><p>p.s. I know nothing about business or being a ceo pls allow me </p><p>* = please see end notes for context/clarification</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being the CEO of a company was hard, no doubt about it. The endless nights that would mould into new work days, spent pouring over paperwork which was handed up by trusted office workers. The lack of any kind of social life that wasn’t forced upon them, like immediate family or accidental children. The stress that came hand in hand with a spacious office, almost like it was airborne and needed room to disperse for if it was too condensed, they would suffocate, nothing for company but a lone plastic potted plant sitting in the far corner to gather dust. Jeongin didn’t mind though, for the most part. He swore <em>stress</em> was just a derogatory term for <em>motivation</em>, he saw it as something that drove him to work harder <em>and</em> smarter.</p><p>He was the CEO of a widely respected publishing house at the mere age of 21, something that was completely unheard of, something you would only expect to read about in badly-written romance novels, to peak the interest of adolescent teens and young adults, by keeping the protagonist young and attractive. Jeongin was aware of this, the news and magazine articles when he first got the job at 20 (having graduated from high school a year earlier, at 19) etched into his memory forever, claiming that it was a disaster waiting to happen. A year later, he was known as one of the top 50 most influential people in the business world.</p><p>Now, this didn’t all just happen overnight, Jeongin did go to business school. In fact, he had graduated at the top of the class, having fast-tracked his degree into completing it in only a year. Not only was he the top of his class, but he was also the youngest. Some called him a prodigy, some an anomaly, but everyone who worked for him knew him as the <em>Sensitive Boss</em>. </p><p>Being one of the most successful men on the planet had to come at a price: Yang Jeongin was an <em>asshole</em>. Okay, maybe <em>asshole</em> was a bit too harsh, which is probably the best way to describe him. <em>Harsh</em>. He was known to be extraordinarily harsh to anyone who didn’t do things the way he wanted them to, or people who got on his bad side when he was in a temper, or even people who tried to say hello to him as soon as he entered the office. Maybe <em>asshole</em> was the right word to use after all...</p><p>All of the people who worked for Jeongin knew him to not be the most jolly of good fellows, an unimpressed scowl constantly stitched to his face the second he stepped off the elevator, onto the seventeenth floor. He despised the walk he had to take every morning, past the cubicles of workers who greeted him brightly, regardless of the fact they knew he would never return the favour. The only thing Jeongin looked forward to was that by the end of his walk his assistant would be standing by his door with a cup of steaming coffee, his taste buds already anticipating the scalding hot drink as soon as he would grab the styrofoam cup from the inferior’s timid hands. </p><p>Jeongin took a sip as his assistant, Hyunjin, pushed the glass door open for him, before strolling into the room and dropping his briefcase beside his desk, slamming the paperwork he was handed on the way in down on the glass surface. Hyunjin followed him in, rambling the entire time with an update for the morning. “Hang on,” Jeongin turned around, leaning against the edge of the desk. “Who is that?”</p><p>Hyunjin looked to his side quickly at the boy who was scribbling something down into a small notebook. Hyunjin turned back to Jeongin’s questioning gaze and gulped. “Um, this is Chan. He’s the intern you hired. To follow me around.” Chan finally glanced up at his name and anxiously waved. </p><p>“I see,” Jeongin paused, taking another sip of his coffee. “Continue.” </p><p>“Ah, yes, so we’ve been in discussion with another author who could potentially want to do a three-part book series with us.”</p><p>Jeongin hummed, placing his cup down. “Have they provided a manuscript?”</p><p>“Not as of yet, but their agent wants to arrange a meeting-“</p><p>“No.” Jeongin got up and moved around the desk to sit in his chair. Hyunjin hesitated, not sure how to respond. “Didn’t you hear me? I said no. Anything else to report?” Hyunjin just shook his head, knowing it was best for him to drop it completely. “Okay, great. Now get out. And, take the child with you.”</p><p>“Child? Who is he calling a child, isn’t he, like, 12?” </p><p>Hyunjin froze, causing Chan to freeze, as Jeongin slowly stood up from his desk and stared at Chan. “What did you just say?” </p><p>Chan’s mouth twitched as he tried to find the right words. “I- I didn’t mean to say that out loud- I’m sorry, I’m really really sorry.”</p><p>Hyunjin interjected before Jeongin could even flare his nostrils. “We’ll let you get on with your work, sir. Have a good day.” He bowed his head multiple times, dragging Chan by the elbow out of the office. It’s a good thing he did or Jeongin would have thrown him out the window, never mind out of the building. Flopping down onto his seat angrily, Jeongin flipped his laptop open just as Hyunjin poked his head back into the room. “Oh, I also forgot to mention, we’re getting a new staff member today.”</p><p>“And, why do <em>I</em> care?” Jeongin muttered, eyes trained on the screen in front of him while he read some emails. </p><p>“I’m... not sure, sir, but I thought I would tell you anyway, sir.” Hyunjin replied, bowing his head for the final time, before disappearing into the main part of the office. </p><p>Seo Changbin never dreamed that one day he would be working in an office, especially not at the age of 23. Since childhood, he swore off the idea of a 9 - 5 job, honestly believing it was worse than hell. Who would want to spend an entire eight hours sitting at a desk, with nothing to fill your mind but the incessant sound of tapping at a keyboard, quiet murmurs from your colleagues beside you, and the occasional beep of a copier machine or printer? Changbin definitely didn’t, but what Changbin didn’t know all those years ago was that: finding a job was hard. Especially as an English graduate. </p><p>Changbin loved to write, he loved to get lost in a world that he could create himself. It was something that came naturally to him and filled him with immense joy when he would finish a piece of work and have his friends or family read it before giving him feedback. He both dreaded and looked forward to those moments the most, nothing ever gave him the same floaty-feeling inside than when someone would compliment his writing. With this intense passion, he decided to take a Creative Writing and English course at university, and he loved every second of it. Fast forward to months after his graduation, Changbin had to face the music and decide what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. Thus prompted him to scour and search job catalogues for any work he could find, when he came across a temp job for one of the best publishing houses in the country: Bright Books Press.</p><p>It was better than nothing, he thought, as he tore the page out and stuffed it into his pocket, resuming the episode of <em>Spongebob Squarepants</em> he was watching. A couple weeks after that, Changbin found himself standing outside of the twenty-storey glass skyscraper, staring up at it in marvel, with a single cardboard box tucked under his arm.</p><p>A man wearing a business suit pushed past him, as if he wasn’t even there, and marched through the revolving doors, followed by almost a line of more people in suits or at least professional wear. Changbin glanced down at his worn out pair of blue jeans and black hoodie, that was starting to produce lint, before shrugging and joining the crowd. Even just the main reception felt far too fancy for Changbin’s liking, as the ceiling stretched up for miles, and the floor was scarily clean for being lined with white marble. The space felt ever-expanding, as there was a singular desk near the back of the exceptionally large room, a monitor hanging above it flashing the blue and white company logo. Changbin dropped the box in his hands on the desk with a heavy thud, gaining the attention of the receptionist. “Hello. I’m here for the temp job?”</p><p>The lift felt too squeaky-clean to the point Changbin could see his reflection in every surface his eyes fell upon, before the doors opened once he had reached the seventeenth floor. He stepped out, peeking his head around the corner to spy the rows of cubicles, pondering on which one would be his. </p><p>“Oh, hello.”</p><p>Changbin almost jumped out of his skin at the voice that was way too close to his ear, spinning around to see a man with almost shoulder length dark hair and a friendly smile standing over him. “If I’m not mistaken, you’re Seo Changbin, right? Here for the temp job? I’m Hwang Hyunjin.”</p><p>Trying to balance the box with one arm, Changbin reached his other arm to accept the handshake Hyunjin held out to him. “Follow me, and I’ll show you where your desk is.” The two manoeuvred through the space until Changbin found himself at the cubicle on the very end of the line, the one closest to a glass office. Gazing inside, he realised he could see everything that it contained, including a man, a <em>very</em> good looking man, pacing the room angrily with a phone pressed to his ear. </p><p>“Hot.” Changbin breathed, causing Hyunjin to tilt his head at him confusedly. Changbin cleared his throat. “Um, so, I was told that I would be mainly doing admin work?”</p><p>Hyunjin nodded, leaning his elbows on the divider of the cubicle as Changbin sat in the office chair provided for him. “Yep. Just answering phone calls, proofreading and forwarding emails, keeping tabs on social pages. You’re taking over for Mijoo, who is on maternity leave, so it’s only for three months.”</p><p>Just then, a man with blonde hair and freckles approached Hyunjin, having just exited the glass office Changbin was trying really hard not to stare into. “He‘s in a worse mood than usual.”</p><p>“Yeah, I think I know why...” Hyunjin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked over at Chan who was sitting in the corner, drumming his fingers against a desk in boredom. “Next time we get an intern, <em>you’re</em> babysitting.”</p><p>“Hah, no chance. I can barely handle sharing an office with Lee Minho, and that feels like <em>actually</em> babysitting.” The blonde shook his head, before finally acknowledging Changbin. “Hey, who’s the new guy?” </p><p>Changbin introduced himself with a bow, as he was unpacking his belongings. He hadn’t brought much since he wasn’t sure what one would need in an office. He thought his favourite books, a couple of notepads for scribbling and doodling, and a RubiX cube would suffice. The freckled man smiled amusedly at the items on his desk. “I’m Lee Yongbok, but you can call me Felix if you like. Anyway, I have to sort this nightmare out.” He rolled his eyes, facing Hyunjin. “Apparently that author I was working with, the one with the sci-fi novel, decided he wanted to postpone printing because he needed to change the ending. Again.”</p><p>Hyunjin winced, inhaling a sharp breath through his teeth. “How did <em>Sensitive Boss</em> take it?” The look on Felix’s face was all Hyunjin needed to let out air from his cheeks in reaction. </p><p>“<em>Sensitive Boss</em>?” Changbin muttered, catching their attention by accident. Hyunjin opened his mouth to speak, when the speakerphone connected from the glass office to the main office crackled.</p><p>“<em>Hyunjin, get your ass in here right now or I’m gonna lose my mind!</em>”</p><p>Scrunching his face up, Hyunjin grit his teeth. “Duty calls.” He dragged his feet to the office door, Changbin finally allowing himself to peep into the see-through wall, only to find Jeongin was staring right at him with a scowl. Changbin, being Changbin, did the only thing he could think of doing at that moment. He waved. Creasing his eyebrows together, Jeongin continued to stare at him until Hyunjin made his presence known, prompting him to burst into a rant about something that was too muffled for Changbin to make out. </p><p>“Wait!” Changbin called out to Felix as he was about to walk away. “Who is that guy and why is he so, you know...” Changbin made a growling noise, and Felix cocked an eyebrow. </p><p>“That’s Yang Jeongin.” Changbin shrugged. “The CEO of this company? Your boss?” Changbin’s mouth parted in realisation. “And as for why he’s so...” Felix imitated the sound Changbin made. “You probably don’t want to find out, or you might end up like him...” Changbin’s eyes travelled to where Felix was referring to, seeing Chan let out a heavy breath, and hitting his forehead against the divider beside him. </p><p>Changbin swung his own head back to Felix. “Hold on, he can’t be the CEO, he looks younger than me!”</p><p> “Yeah, well, I guess that’s part of the reason why he’s so... well, you know. Anyway, it was nice to meet you but I seriously need to sort this out or I’ll never hear the end of it.” Felix waved the folder in his hand at Changbin and walked away.</p><p>Changbin glanced into the glass office again, this time seeing Jeongin sitting at his desk with his head in his hands before running them through his hair. He jumped out of his seat, grabbing his phone off the desk and holding it to his ear, storming out of the office with Hyunjin in tow. His face was solemn, anger evident in his features, and for some reason Changbin couldn’t look away. It wasn’t just because Jeongin was possibly one of the most beautiful people he ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on, but also because he felt sorry for him. Others might look at him and think he was a temperamentally-driven hothead but Changbin could sense there was more to his story. Jeongin snapped his head back at Changbin, like he could feel his eyes burning into him, as he stepped into the lift. Neither of them broke away, maintaining eye contact, with unreadable expressions, until the lift doors closed. </p><p>A week had passed, Monday transitioning into Friday, and so far Changbin was loving his job as a temp. He was convinced he would hate it, claiming he was a wild beast that couldn’t be tamed by a six-by-six containment unit, but there was something comforting about the routine. Coming in every morning, answering some calls and a few emails here and there, having lunch with his colleagues, then checking up on the brand’s official social media accounts while taking his own breaks here to do whatever he wanted. Sure, it got boring at times, but it allowed his mind to drift and conjure up new book ideas, somehow the descriptions of the protagonist always sounding eerily similar to a man with large piercing eyes and a sharp jawline, a man who was only a few metres away from him. So, maybe Changbin found himself staring at Jeongin now and then, but it wasn’t his fault. The eyes naturally drift to what it is attracted to, and it was safe to say that Changbin’s eyes were incredibly attracted to Jeongin’s face. His personality though... the jury was still out.</p><p>Even after only spending five days in that office, it was very clear to Changbin that Jeongin wasn’t the nicest of people. He would yell at his employees, and get into a sour mood all day if one thing didn’t go the way he wanted it to. He didn’t really seem grateful at all when someone would rectify the issue, claiming they should have just done it correctly in the first place. And, he just overall seemed like he hated everything and everyone. </p><p>“Now you know why we call him <em>Sensitive Boss</em>.” Hyunjin chimed, popping a grape into his mouth. Changbin found himself sitting with Hyunjin and Felix, as well as their other colleague Minho, to eat lunch every day, not to forget the intern, Chan, who was on the corner of the table, not really paying attention to their conversation. </p><p>Humming, Changbin fiddled with his chopsticks. “I think you guys don’t give him enough credit. There’s probably a reason why he is the way he is. No one is born evil.”</p><p>“Oh, no one is saying he was born evil. We’re saying that he’s evil <em>now</em>.” Minho clarified, placing the cover back on his container of food. “It doesn’t really matter what his villain origin story is, what matters is that he is one, and nothing will change that.”</p><p>Changbin scoffed, dropping his utensils down on the table. “Everyone has the capability to change, whether it’s for the good, or the bad, or going back and forth like a ping pong.”</p><p>Felix tilted his head in thought. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him smile.”</p><p>Something shot through Changbin’s bloodstream, electrifying him to sit up abruptly. “I bet I could make him smile.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Hyunjin challenged, with a cynical smirk. “How much?”</p><p>Changbin pondered it for a moment, before shaking his head. “Nothing, except the satisfaction of cheering someone up. In fact, I bet I could change his whole <em>Sensitive Boss</em> persona.“ He could feel that deep down there was a happy, bright-spirited man hiding behind the incessant frown.</p><p>“You’re setting yourself up to fail.” Minho scoffed with a gentle shake of his head, but that only caused the determination that was building up inside of Changbin to surge. </p><p>“Hyunjin, where is he right now?” Hyunjin muttered something about him being in his office, because he doesn’t eat lunch. “He doesn’t eat lunch? What, who doesn’t eat lunch? It’s, like, the best meal of the day.” Scraping his chair back, Changbin grabbed an apple that was placed in front of a zoned-out Chan, before heading back up to the main office. </p><p>It was unclear if Jeongin was so engrossed in whatever he was reading on his laptop, or if he was ignoring Changbin on purpose, but after his fourth knock was unresponsive, Changbin pushed the glass door open and stepped through. Jeongin finally tore his eyes away from the screen when something round and red was presented in his view. “What the hell is this?”</p><p>“An apple.” Changbin stated, cheerily. </p><p>“What are you apologising* for?”</p><p>Changbin stared at him. “No, it’s literally just an apple. I thought you might be hungry.”</p><p>“Get out of my office.” Jeongin responded, calmly going back to whatever he was doing. Changbin didn’t move. </p><p>“I just heard that you don’t like to eat lunch and I thought, what? Who doesn’t like to eat lunch? And, I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t at least offer you something to eat, even if it’s just an apple.” </p><p>Sighing irritatedly, Jeongin leaned back in his seat and rubbed a hand over his face. “I’m going to give you five seconds to leave my office or I’ll have you escorted off the premises.”</p><p>“Okay, okay, I’ll get out of your hair.” <em>Your beautiful, lustrous hair that always seemed to be parted the right way</em>. “I’m just going to leave this here, in case you decide you are a bit peckish.” Jeongin yanked his head up and shot daggers at Changbin, expecting him to bow his head and quietly walk away but instead... he smiled. No one had ever reacted to one of Yang Jeongin’s infamous death stares with a smile. A cute one, at that too. Jeongin just looked back down at his laptop, as Changbin slowly left the room, finding his eyes dart momentarily to the red apple he placed on his desk, now and then, as he worked. </p><p>Another week had flown by and, to be honest, not much had changed with Jeongin. He was still a walking-talking rage bomb, but that didn’t stop Changbin from bringing him an apple every lunchtime, and if it wasn’t an apple it was a bottle of orange juice, or even a roll of <em>kimbab</em>. Jeongin never ate it, though, as it would sit on the end of his desk for the entire day before getting swept up and thrown in the bin by the cleaners, gone from sight the next morning. Frankly, Changbin was surprised that Jeongin hadn’t fired him already. Every time he would appear at the glass door, he expected it to be bolted shut, or for a bodyguard to be blocking him from entering, but there was none of that. That sounds like he was making progress, but in actuality Jeongin just got better at tuning it out. At first, he would threaten Changbin’s life, as well as his job, but Changbin always remained cheery and positive. He never let him think for a moment that he was intimidated or offended by his words, which he wasn’t. He knew that Jeongin probably didn’t mean whatever he said, and that he was dealing with something deeper, causing him to be this way. He was counting on it. </p><p>Soon, Jeongin realised nothing he could say or do would get Changbin to relent, something which surprisingly intrigued him. He wasn’t used to someone who worked for him disobeying his authority, and instead of getting mad and firing him like he usually would, he found himself stunned and unable to do so. Jeongin wouldn’t show it, though, but he decided to leave Changbin be. Maybe he was doing it all just to get a rise out of Jeongin, so by completely ignoring his existence, he might stop? Jeongin couldn’t have been more wrong. </p><p>Whistling to himself, Changbin entered the lunchroom to see Felix and Minho were already there, tucking into their meals. Changbin greeted them joyfully, pulling out his own lunch from the fridge. He was going to close it when he paused, and glanced back inside. “Whose banana milk is this?”</p><p>Felix hummed, looking over at Changbin. “I don’t know, I think it’s Hyunjin’s? Maybe Chan’s?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s mine!” Minho piped up. Changbin brought it out and walked past Minho who had his hand held out to receive the drink. “Hey, what are you doing?”</p><p>Changbin snapped his head back. “Oh, sorry, you don’t mind if I take this, do you?”</p><p>“Actually-“</p><p>“Thanks!” Changbin chimed, heading back up to the office. </p><p>Flipping the bottle in the air and catching it, Changbin smiled to himself when he reached the glass office door, before he actually looked inside and saw Jeongin sitting in his desk chair with a blank expression on his face. He didn’t look angry, or infuriated, or like he wanted to bite someone’s head off. He looked empty. Nonetheless, Changbin entered the office, giving him his usual friendly greeting. “I thought I would shake things up today and bring you something sweet but nutritious. Well, I doubt it’s very nutritious, honestly I think it’s just pure sugar, but it has the word <em>banana</em> in it so it must be somewhat healthy.” Jeongin didn’t even blink. “Anyway, I’ll let you get back to whatever you were doing.”</p><p>“Stop.”</p><p>Pausing, Changbin turned to Jeongin to see him staring straight at the bottle of banana milk. Holding his breath, he watched as Jeongin took the bottle into his hands and pierced the soft metal lid with the straw. Jeongin took a sip, Changbin swearing he could see his eyes thaw. He placed it back down on the desk. “I haven’t had banana milk since I was a young child.” </p><p>“Is it as good as you remember?” Changbin asked, treading carefully yet hopefully. Jeongin finally blinked, pulling himself to tuck under the desk and resumed typing at the keyboard in front of him, as if Changbin wasn’t even there. Smiling softly, Changbin walked out of the office, not without giving Jeongin one last look to see him staring at the banana milk, hesitantly taking another sip. </p><p>It had been almost a month of Changbin visiting Jeongin every lunch break to offer him some item of food. By this point, the entire office was buzzing with conversation on the topic, all of them bewildered at the fact Jeongin hadn’t thrown Changbin out by now, and at the fact Changbin hadn’t given up. It became part of his routine and, despite Jeongin not acknowledging his existence since the first time he brought him banana milk - which prompted him to only bring banana milk from then on - Changbin would be lying if he said he didn’t look forward to that time of the day. He tried not to make it a habit of going at the same time every day, sometimes he would go right at the start and sometimes he would wait until lunch had almost ended. This caused Jeongin to become more curious at his antics, as he couldn’t calculate when the man who wore a hoodie and jeans to work would come traipsing into his office. Even if Jeongin wasn’t in his office, probably having a lunchtime board meeting, he would return to the glass room to find, without fail, something new on his desk every time. Until one day, Changbin hadn’t come into the office at all.</p><p>Jeongin didn’t care, of course he didn’t. Why would he care if a temp worker didn’t show up? It’s not like he worked directly with Changbin, it’s not like he ever thought about him. So, it utterly confused Jeongin why he caught himself staring at Changbin’s empty cubicle, wanting to know the reason for his disappearance. </p><p>“Hyunjin, get in here.”</p><p>Hurriedly, Hyunjin entered the glass office and bowed politely, waiting for whatever order Jeongin would bark at him. “Yes, sir?”</p><p>“Your friend, the annoying one... why did he not come into work today?” </p><p>“He authorised a leave of absence for today, sir. His sister went into labour early this morning, so he had to return home.” Hyunjin paused. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>Jeongin tried to think of a response to that question, but came up with nothing. Why <em>did</em> he ask? Okay, so, maybe he was getting used to him barging into his office all the time, and maybe he was learning not to mind it as much, but it’s not like he enjoyed his presence or anything. Or, did he? Jeongin may have been a lot of things but he wasn’t a liar, especially to himself. Even he could admit that Changbin was incredibly cute, but cute people had no business in his life, not when he still had so much more he wanted to achieve, so much he wanted to prove. “Huh? Oh, it’s nothing. You can leave now.”</p><p>Hyunjin was shocked. Did Jeongin just dismiss him at a regular decibel with a tone that didn’t imply he wanted to chop him up and put him in an air fryer? </p><p>Jeongin stared at him. “What are you still doing here?” Jolting, Hyunjin smiled sheepishly and left the room in a haste, wondering if maybe Changbin was right. Maybe everyone did have the capability to change. </p><p>Jeongin came into work the next morning, doing his usual walk through the office while his workers greeted him with canon bows, when he stopped abruptly before Hyunjin could hand him his coffee. Pivoting to the left, his eyes fell on Changbin, who was picking up some loose papers he dropped on the floor. Jeongin walked closer until he was right in front of him. “You didn’t come into work yesterday.”</p><p>Changbin glanced up as he was crouched down on the floor. “Yeah, it was authorised. My sister was having her baby and mum called, practically screamed at me to come down or she would have dragged me.” He chuckled, rising to his feet as he straightened the papers in his hands out. “If I didn’t go, I would never have heard the end of it.”</p><p>“That desk was already empty because of one pregnant lady. Don’t make it a habit to miss work.” Jeongin muttered, starting to walk away. Again, he didn’t care in the slightest, but he felt compelled to speak to Changbin in that moment, for some reason. </p><p>“Why? You’ll miss me too much?” </p><p>Jeongin swung back, the expression on his face enough to make Hyunjin keel over in laughter. Changbin simply smiled, that same cute smile of his that almost never left his face, the one that haunted Jeongin long after he stormed away into his office, trying not to look out the glass wall where he would see it again. </p><p>“...and I’m telling you, we just can’t afford to push back the publishing date!” Jeongin yelled down the phone for the umpteenth time, Hyunjin wincing as he stood off to the side. “Well, you tell Han Jisung that he can- What? Okay, brilliant! Bring him over! My assistant will email you a time for tomorrow. Let’s see if I can’t knock some sense into him.” Jeongin hung up, about to smash his phone down onto his glass desk, but threw it to Hyunjin instead, who caught it with a fumble. Jeongin groaned deeply, scraping his hand through his hair in ultimate irritation. </p><p>Hyunjin spoke up, regardless of knowing it was the worst time for him to even breathe. “Sir?” Jeongin shot him a deadly look, enough for Hyunjin to cower away if he didn’t think what he was going to say was important. “Do you think you and Han Jisung being in the same room- again- is a good idea? Last time that happened, well, there’s a reason I have the window repair company on speed dial.”</p><p>“Thanks for your opinion that I didn’t ask for, Hwang, but there’s no one else who can handle that man and you know it.” Jeongin sighed exasperatedly. “God, I know I have a temper, trust me I know, but Han Jisung truly is something else. If there was anyone I could think of to take this meeting, it would have happened already. It would take a literal saint to...” Jeongin cut himself off suddenly, causing Hyunjin to petrify in concern. “It would take a saint to get through to Han Jisung, or someone with the patience of one... Go get your annoying friend. Right now.”</p><p>“You still don’t know my name, do you?” Changbin scoffed amusedly as he bounced into the room once Hyunjin collected him from his cubicle. </p><p>Jeongin shook his head. “No, I don’t, and I don’t care. I’m giving you a task. Tomorrow, a man probably more annoying than you with an anger impulse just like mine is coming in for a meeting. You’re going to take it.”</p><p>Changbin blinked rapidly. “I’m going to what?”</p><p>“He keeps changing the ending of his current novel, and this is the second time we’ve pushed back the publishing dates. I’ve worked with him before and he’s an absolute nightmare, but so am I, so when we’re in the same room...” Hyunjin made an explosion sound while gesturing with his hands once Jeongin trailed off. “Yeah, that.” Jeongin got out of his desk chair and moved around to stand in front of Changbin, his hands tucked casually in his trouser pockets. “His agent will be there with you, and he’s usually okay at keeping the peace, but we need someone on our side who I know won’t blow up at him. He might be an asshole but he’s a good writer and, frankly, we need him.”</p><p>“Wait, hold on, what am I supposed to do exactly?” </p><p>Hyunjin chimed in. “You’re just going to talk him through everything, why we can’t push the dates back anymore, all the facts and figures behind it.”</p><p>Changbin spluttered. “I can’t do that, I barely passed high school math!”</p><p>“That’s why I’m going to talk you through it all. Tonight.” Jeongin grit his teeth as he could see Hyunjin smiling from the corner of his eye, while Changbin stared at him in bewilderment. Jeongin cleared his throat. “It’s easy enough, and you’ll have all the scary looking numbers in front of you the whole time. You just need to keep him from... throwing something at you.” Jeongin muttered the last part, leaning against his desk. </p><p>Changbin turned to Hyunjin in fright, who just shrugged as a response, before turning back to Jeongin. There was something about the way Jeongin was looking at Changbin, and he couldn’t pinpoint what it was until it eventually hit him: he was desperate. It was so subtle he couldn’t pick it up at first, but as soon as he saw it, he couldn’t stop. Yang Jeongin was desperate. Desperate for <em>his</em> help. “Okay. I’ll do it.”</p><p>“Good, because it wasn’t a request, it was an order.” Jeongin replied, not missing a beat, his face solidifying once again. “Hyunjin, send that email for tomorrow morning at 9AM- wait, actually, make it 1PM. We’ll make things easier for Mr Seo here, and not make him deal with Han Jisung so early in the morning.” </p><p>Changbin felt his lips mould into a smirk. “I thought you didn’t know my name.”</p><p>All that could be heard in the room was Hyunjin’s snickers as Jeongin paralysed for a moment, Changbin holding back his own giggles. Jeongin’s head snapped to Hyunjin pointedly, and he sobered up immediately, mumbling that he was going to go write that email while stumbling out of the room. Jeongin went back to behind his desk, pulling out a heavy file and slamming it onto the surface, causing Changbin to gulp. “Let’s get started, shall we?”</p><p>It was incredibly late in the evening, and Jeongin was impressed. Impressed at himself with how much patience he had for Changbin. Everyone had left the office, even Hyunjin, resulting in the two of them being alone in the building that was almost completely shut off, save for a few rooms that had the lights left on. Ordinarily, he would have given up after half an hour and called him incompetent, deciding to brave the hour of torture he would have to endure from trying to negotiate with Han Jisung. However, there was something about the way Changbin was trying so hard to get it right, that he couldn’t help but feel respect towards him. Because it was evident that he was trying his hardest to memorise everything Jeongin was teaching him, even if it was taking significantly longer than he had first anticipated. </p><p>“Okay, so, what do I do if he <em>does</em> try to throw something at me?” Changbin asked, biting down on his bottom lip nervously. </p><p>“You duck.” Jeongin responded simply, rolling his left sleeve up while still reading the page he was on. He was a mess at this point, his blazer thrown lazily on the floor, his tie loosened, and his hair disheveled from the amount of times he grabbed it out of frustration. Changbin still thought he looked gorgeous, the dim lighting accentuating his chiselled cheekbones. “That’s what I did last time. Don’t worry if he breaks anything, Hyunjin has a guy on speed dial apparently.”</p><p>His eyes moved up at Changbin when he hadn’t responded, and Changbin quickly reverted his own back to the paperwork in his hands. Jeongin was used to his workers ogling him now and then, it was nothing new to him. So, why was it when he caught Changbin doing it, he felt a foreign feeling at the base of his stomach? A warm feeling, enough to almost make him smile. Almost. </p><p>Sighing tiredly, Changbin jumped up from the floor where they both ended up, fanning all the sheets of information across the carpet, and stretched out his arms and legs. “We have been here for hours and it’s past dinnertime, so I’m going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?” Jeongin shook his head lightly, still reviewing the same piece of paper he had been about five minutes ago. He hadn’t even noticed Changbin leave until he returned, carrying a large pizza box while balancing two banana milks on the cardboard like a tray. </p><p>Grinning, he placed the pizza box between him and Jeongin before sliding one of the bottles towards him. Jeongin ignored it, and continued reading. It was only when Changbin opened the steaming box and the aroma escaped, did Jeongin feel his stomach start to gurgle. Glancing up, he saw the gleeful look on Changbin’s face as he tore off a piping-hot slice, strings of melted cheese forming, and took a large bite. Changbin noticed him staring. “Do you want a slice?”</p><p>Jeongin slowly let go of the sheet he was holding. “I’ve never had pizza before. Is it good?”</p><p>“Try a piece and judge for yourself.” He prompted, nudging the box closer to his boss. Apprehensively, Jeongin reached a hand over and ripped a slice off. Changbin watched him take a bite and chew slowly, before swallowing. “How is it?” There was a moment of silence, and then Jeongin took another bite, like he was quietly admitting that it was good. “You can have more if you want.” Changbin offered, going back to his own slice of pizza which was starting to get cold. </p><p>The two ate without speaking a word, finishing off the meal feeling satiated. Changbin fell back onto the carpet, rubbing a hand over his stomach as he hummed happily. “You can have my drink, I’m too full. Hey!” Turning onto his side, he propped himself up by his left elbow. “Why do you love those so much? The banana milk. Of all the things I brought you, it’s the only thing you ever touched.”</p><p>Jeongin shrugged. “Reminds me of my childhood. It tastes good. Do I need a reason?”</p><p>“Can I ask you something?” </p><p>“You already did, and then you asked me something again.”</p><p>“Why have you never yelled at me?”</p><p>“Do you want me to?”</p><p>Changbin sat up straight. “Well, no. But you can’t blame me for being curious.”</p><p>Jeongin’s eyes stayed trained on the mess of paper in front of him. “I don’t know. You’ve never given me a reason to. Well that's a lie, you have given me lots of reasons to, but it’s hard getting angry at someone who doesn’t let it affect them. Which is obviously the reason <em>you’re</em> doing <em>this</em>.”</p><p>“You only shout at people when you know you’ll get a reaction out of them?” Changbin mumbled, trying to process his words. </p><p>Releasing his bottom lip from between his teeth, Jeongin spoke before he realised he was speaking. “It’s really really difficult being the CEO when the people who work under you graduated high school before you were even born. Before I even started, people already made up their minds that I would cause this company to crash and fall. I knew that no one would take me seriously, just waiting until the day I realised it was too much for me and resigned. So, I had two options. Prove them right... or prove them wrong. I had to show them from the beginning that I wasn’t going to take any bullshit from anyone, that I was serious. The only way I knew how to do that was to come in guns blazing.” He leaned his head back so it rested against the edge of the desk, letting out a soft scoff. “I know no one likes me here, and that’s okay with me. I wasn’t really popular at school, either, because I was always studying all the time. I’m used to not being the most popular guy in the room, but at least people respect me, you know? I get the job done, and if I even show a moment of weakness, or a moment of relent... that’s all my hard work down the drain.”</p><p>Changbin wanted to cry. This whole time he had a feeling that there was more to Jeongin than he let on, that there was a reason why he was the way he was. And, now he knew, all he wanted to do was pull him into a hug and tell him that it was okay for him to stop pushing this persona, that he could be himself and people would still take him seriously and respect him as their boss. </p><p>“Anyway.” Jeongin straightened up, flipping through the sheets in front of him as if he was looking for something, but really he was just trying to divert the attention away from him, getting increasingly embarrassed that he let all of that slip out. </p><p>A soft smile moved Changbin’s features. “I get that, feeling like you need to be someone you’re not. Well, I’ve never been in that situation, but I understand it. Honestly, I don’t really know who I am. I know, I know, the most cliche thing to say. I just never felt like I found my life’s purpose, you know? But you, you must have figured out you wanted this since middle school. I mean, the only path I can see myself going down is being a writer, but I’ve never really taken that seriously. That’s why I’m here, why I took this job. I thought, hey a publishing office is close enough. But I don’t want to work in an office. Don’t get me wrong, I love it here and I love everyone here but it’s not what I want to do with my life, so... I don’t really know where I’m going with this.” Changbin chuckled lightly.</p><p>“You’re a writer?”</p><p>Changbin felt his cheeks prickle with heat. “Um, kind of? I guess? I write stuff here and there when I’m inspired but, like I said, I’ve never taken it seriously before, so...”</p><p>“Maybe one day you will, and you might even get published here.” Jeongin commented, solemnly. “I think anything <em>you</em> write might be interesting to read.”</p><p>Trying to block out the thoughts of the countless passages Changbin wrote describing how ethereal the man in the glass box was, he cleared his throat awkwardly. “You like to read?” </p><p>“Of course I do, I’m the CEO of a book publishing house.” And that’s when it happened. Changbin’s heart started to flutter dramatically, feeling like he was going to choke on his own breath. He couldn’t tell if it was because of the dimples, that prominently concave the sides of his face, or if it was his perfect set of teeth, or the way his eyes curved cutely, but Changbin was convinced his coroner’s report would read ‘<em>cause of death: most angelic smile on Earth</em>’.<br/>
The look on Changbin’s face must have notified Jeongin on what had occurred, as his face dropped suddenly and solidified into a stoic expression. </p><p>“Hey.” Changbin voiced out, Jeongin refusing to look at him. “It’s okay to smile sometimes. It’s okay to be happy, you’re not going to lose all their respect because you treat them kindly. In fact, I think they might respect you a lot more if you did.” Jeongin bit the inside of his cheek, letting Changbin’s words sink in. </p><p>The door to the glass office opened abruptly, and Changbin shot out of Jeongin’s chair to bow at the man who barged in. Han Jisung looked nothing like he imagined he would: the man in question was wearing spaceship-printed pyjama bottoms with his hands shoved into a zipped up black hoodie. A man in a suit, which Changbin assumed was his agent, had entered alongside him. “Hello, I’m Seo Changbin and I’ll be discussing the issue at hand with you today.”</p><p>“Hello, I’m Kim Seungmin, Mr Han’s agent.” The man in the suit greeted back. “I’m sure we can solve...” He trailed off as Jisung dropped into the chair prepared for him, lifting his feet onto the glass desk and crossing them at the ankles. “...this matter.”</p><p>Jisung glanced around the room, his arms folded. “Where’s Mr Yang? I thought he wanted to speak to me.”</p><p>Changbin took in a shallow breath, remembering what they rehearsed the night before. “Mr Yang is otherwise engaged right now, but I am fully capable of helping settle this dispute. If you would like to.”</p><p>Letting out a scoff, Jisung sat up and placed his feet back on the ground. “I came here to tell that Yang Jeongin that he can take his stupid publishing dates and shove them up his-“ Seungmin cleared his throat, cutting him off. “There’s nothing to settle. Either we do things on my schedule, or I take my work elsewhere.”</p><p>“If I could just take a moment to explain everything through with you, on why it’s impossible to push the dates back any further-“</p><p>Shooting out of his seat, Jisung almost grabbed the name plaque off the desk, but instead pointed his finger at Changbin threateningly. “I am not publishing anything under my name that is less than perfection! My audience trusts that every word I write is golden! Complete gold! They deserve nothing less, so I will not settle for anything less just to get published by you!”</p><p>Once again, Changbin wanted to cry. But instead, he calmly smiled at Jisung, causing him to drop his arm in confusion. “I understand your concern, and if you decide by the end of our meeting that you no longer want to work with us, that’s completely acceptable. But, I would like to get through everything I’ve prepared before you make a final decision, if that’s okay?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s perfectly fine!” Seungmin interjected. Slowly, Jisung lowered back into his seat but the scowl on his face remained. Jeongin couldn’t help but burst into a surprised grin as he watched from the outside, Hyunjin watching <em>him</em> with shocked eyes as he had never seen such a phenomenon in his life. </p><p>By the end of the meeting, Jisung and Seungmin had left the building, finally agreeing that they would go forward with the final version that was approved, but Jisung would be able to release an alternative ending version at Christmas, as a special feature. Changbin let out a monumental breath, and Jeongin re-entered his office once he was one-hundred-percent certain that Han Jisung was gone from the site. “How did it go?”</p><p>“That was the scariest thing I had ever done in my life, please never make me do it again.” Changbin shook his head in disbelief. “But, it worked. He agreed to the deal.”</p><p>Burying his face in his hands in relief, Jeongin had to restrain himself from jumping up and down in glee. “Thank you. Sincerely, thank you.” It was only then that Jeongin realised he had never thanked any of his employees for anything they’d ever done for him. But, why hadn’t he? Had he really convinced himself that even showing gratitude was a sign of weakness, that it was a sign of bad leadership? Was his perception of what would get people to take him seriously so warped that he had just turned into a complete... <em>asshole?</em></p><p>“Well, I’m glad I could help.” Changbin responded genuinely, snapping Jeongin out of his thoughts. </p><p>“No, but, seriously. I don’t know how you didn’t strangle him. I can’t stand people disrespecting me.” Jeongin sighed heavily. “Are you sure you don’t want a job here, after your temp one is up?”</p><p>Changbin spluttered incredulously. “Really? You’re offering me a permanent job?” Jeongin nodded, throwing all logic and caution out the window. “Ah, that’s- that’s so amazing but, I meant what I said. I do love working here and everyone is so lovely, but I don’t see myself being here long term. And, even if I say I’ll stay for just a year, I know it’s gonna turn into ten and I’ll regret it for the rest of my life.” Changbin smiled apologetically. </p><p>“So, what do you plan to do after you leave?” </p><p>Shrugging, Changbin spun himself around in the office chair. “I have no idea. Maybe I’ll actually take writing seriously and try to make something people will want to pay to read. Maybe I’ll travel. Maybe I’ll do both-“</p><p>The chair stopped abruptly, Changbin facing Jeongin who had his hands placed on the armrests on either side of him, caging the man in. “Well, if you decide you ever want to take it seriously enough to publish, you know where to go.” </p><p>Holding Jeongin’s stare with wide eyes,  Changbin could sense his own heartbeat speed up rapidly, and butterflies go rampant in his chest. Since the moment Changbin laid his eyes on Jeongin, he knew he was beautiful. Visually, the man was undeniably stunning. But now, he was starting to see Jeongin for who he really was deep down and that terrified him in the best way possible. Gradually, both of them melted their statued serious expressions into playful smirks before, finally, falling into fits of chortles, Hyunjin standing at the doorway feeling like he walked into a parallel universe. </p><p>There was only a week left until Changbin would be leaving the office, something that upset all. His entire time there he had made friendships with everyone, and they all absolutely loved him. Every morning, he would greet them with the most heartwarming smile, and every evening he would tell them to get home safely. He was the ball of sunshine that the office needed, and they were devastated to see him go. It also didn’t go unnoticed by them, Jeongin drastically changing over the last month of Changbin working at Bright Books, making it hot news around the office at how the temp worker had managed to calm down the <em>Sensitive Boss</em>. Even Minho had to eat his own words. It was first apparent when Jeongin no longer yelled at Hyunjin for the most minor of inconveniences, something which scared Hyunjin to his very core as he was worried it was only the calm before the storm before he realised that Jeongin genuinely felt there was no need to degrade his assistant for something out of his control, before spreading that treatment to all of his workers, making sure to let them know how grateful he was for their hard work. Next, and what shocked people the most, he started to actually greet people back with a polite smile, only causing everyone’s peripheral infatuation with him to increase tenfold. Overall, Yang Jeongin had slowly but surely lost his title as the <em>Sensitive Boss</em>, and he soon realised that scaring your workers into respecting you was not as effective as building good relationships with them that inevitably led to immense respect and regard. Maybe he should have watched Monsters Inc. </p><p>The entire time, Changbin still brought Jeongin banana milk every lunchtime, but now Jeongin would accept the drink graciously as Changbin kept him company during their lunch break, watching Jeongin work and providing background entertainment with whatever ramble and rant he had prepared on the tip of his tongue. Jeongin started to get excited every time the new lunch hour would begin, admitting to himself that he couldn’t wait for Changbin to appear at his door with a couple of drinks in hand and that adorable smile of his that never left his face. </p><p>“Hyunjin, could you come in here for a second please?”</p><p>No longer dreading and regretting his life decisions every time Hyunjin entered the glass office, he cheerily bounded in, greeting Jeongin with a 90° bow. “Yes, sir?”</p><p>“Mr Seo leaves this Friday, if I’m not mistaken?” Hyunjin nodded in response. Jeongin’s eyes wavered over to spy on Changbin, who was forever wearing a pair of jeans and a hoodie, while scribbling into a notebook with headphones securely on his ears. Jeongin bit back a smile. “Okay, then we need to send him off properly. Call- What, why are you staring at me?”</p><p>Hyunjin was grinning from ear to ear. “You like him, don’t you? Sir.”</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Jeongin scoffed, typing aimlessly on his laptop. </p><p>“Hmm, I think you do, sir. I think you know exactly what I’m talking about, and I think you have a huge crush on Seo Changbin. Sir.”</p><p>Jeongin cut his eyes at Hyunjin. “Just because I stopped yelling at you, doesn’t mean I won’t hesitate to kick you out of my office. Now, go do some work, or something, or I really will fire you.”</p><p>Hyunjin raised his palms in surrender backing out of the room, not without leaving a last statement that rang in Jeongin’s mind for the rest of the night. “If it means anything, I’m pretty sure he likes you too.” </p><p>Whoops and hollers filled the room, as everyone watched Changbin cut the cake that was placed on his desk by Hyunjin. Grinning so much that he thought his cheeks would burst, Changbin was filled with warm ecstasy, appreciation, and sadness. He really was going to miss working there, and seeing everyone every day. Especially a certain someone. One of his colleagues took the cake to divide it so everyone would get a slice, and Changbin laughingly watched everyone else following along like a pack of dogs desperate for their next meal. Felix, Minho, and Chan remained at his cubicle. </p><p>“Ah, it’s gonna suck not seeing you every day.” Felix frowned, pulling Changbin into a quick hug. </p><p>Minho patted him on his shoulders. “Yeah, it really will. But I’m glad Mijoo is coming back, she owes me ₩5,000.”</p><p>“Take care, and good luck in the future.” Chan bowed to Changbin. </p><p>Changbin paused. “Hey, didn’t your internship end, like, two months ago-“ Chan pressed a finger to his own lips and winked at Changbin, before going over to get some cake for himself. </p><p>Hyunjin sidled up to Jeongin who was watching Changbin laughing with Minho and Felix, almost longingly. “You should go tell him.”</p><p>“Tell who what?” Jeongin mumbled, his eyes unmoving. </p><p>“Confess to Changbin that you like him.” Jeongin rolled his eyes, but Hyunjin carried on before he could deny it. “Look, unless you say something to him now, you’re probably never gonna see him again. I’ve known you for, what, a year? And never has anyone managed to come into this office and turn it upside down the way he has. You don’t want to lose that, trust me.” He finally lets Hyunjin have a voice, and he just had to come out with good advice, didn’t he? Turning back to Changbin, Jeongin almost tripped over his own feet to see he was staring right back at him. </p><p>Changbin made sure his entire cubicle was as clean as it could be, not a single trace of him left (apart from the odd pen mark here and there) before he sighed bittersweetly. Carrying his box of belongings, Changbin had to force his feet to move towards the lift and press the down button. As he waited for the carriage to rise up to his floor, he heard someone call his name. Spinning around to see Jeongin rushing across the office floor, he smiled. “Hey, what’s up?</p><p>“You're leaving right now?”</p><p>Changbin nodded his head, humming. “I need to catch the last train back, and since I’ve said goodbye to everyone, I thought now would be the best time to go.”</p><p>“You didn’t say goodbye to me.” Changbin’s face softened as Jeongin licked his lips preparing himself for what he was about to say. “Having you here, even though it was only for three months, is something that I’ll never stop being grateful for. It really is a blessing that we met, and I truly can’t thank you enough for everything that you did, not only for me but for the company, for everyone. We’re all going to miss you deeply, I’m going to miss you deeply. I really can’t imagine not seeing you every day.”</p><p>“Jeongin.” Changbin broke into a smirk. “I’m seeing you tomorrow night for our first date, you loser.”</p><p>Jeongin glanced down at his shoes awkwardly. “I know, but I just thought about how you’re not gonna be here on Monday morning, or the day after, and it hit me how much I really am going to miss you being here.” </p><p>“You’re such a softie.” Changbin teased, taking the taller man by surprise as he pulled on the knot of his tie and yanked him closer, pressing a quick peck on his cheek. Pulling away, he giggled at the crimson that bloomed across Jeongin’s face just as the doors to the lift opened. He stepped inside, neither of them breaking away, maintaining eye contact, with the most smitten grins you’d ever seen, until the lift doors closed. </p><p>Changbin couldn’t stop smiling, and he didn’t want to. Although working in an office wasn’t something that he dreamed of for himself, Changbin cherished every second of it and he would take the memories he made in that office with him forever, hoping that whatever he had going on with Jeongin would last just as long. As he walked out of the building, he glanced into the box for a moment to make sure he had everything and almost burst into tears at what was inside, something he didn’t put in there. A bottle of banana milkshake. </p><p>Jeongin couldn’t stop smiling, and he didn’t think he ever would. He sat back in his glass office, gazing at Changbin’s empty cubicle fondly. Being the CEO of a company was hard, no doubt about it. But Jeongin learnt that he didn’t need to be so me-against-the-world. Sometimes, it was okay not to be such a <em>Sensitive Boss</em>, even if he was the youngest CEO in the country. Sometimes... it was just enough being the maknae on top.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a/n: thank you for reading :) </p><p>(*korean pun; the words for <em>apple</em> and <em>apology</em> are homonymous)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>